Miracles Or Curses?
by mythicalstar19
Summary: It was just a normal day. “So what seems to be troubling you?” How did she know something was bugging me? You wish your life was different, don’t you?” “Yeah.” “Well…now it is.” One kiss changed everything, but am i cursed, or gifted?


I had to do a story for school. I decided to make a fanfic out of it. I hope you all like it. It will be my second one. lol well, enjoy!!

Disclaimer: If I did. I would not be writing fanfics. I would be making them as the story. XP

Miracles Or Curses?

Chapter 1: The Life of a cherry blossom

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

It was just a normal day. I went to school, drove home, argued with my mom, got fed up, got in my car and took a ride around town to clear my head. Yep, just another normal day. It's more like a daily routine. My mom gets me so frustrated that I can't take it anymore! So I run out of the house. It's so predictable. I'm sick of it.

My cell phone started to ring. I ignored it. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. A few minutes later it started ringing again. That annoyed me. I waited for it to stop before I turned it off so I wouldn't be bothered by the noise.

I parked my convertible mercury and got out. I knew I would be at peace. No one ever came to my destination. I entered the park slowly, letting the sounds of all the happy children playing and at ease enter my ears. I know what you're thinking, "What are you talking about? Tons of people go to the park!" but the park connects to a forest. And that's where I'm going.

The entrance to the forest lay before me. It didn't have any fancy signs, or a big gate, it was just… trees. The noise of the playful children slowly gave in to the silence as I proceeded into the endless darkness of the forest.

I started to get frustrated by the amount of time it was taking my to get to my 'thinking' spot, so I started to run. As I ran through the trees, pushing branches out of the way and barging my way through the bushes, I cut myself in various places. I crossed a log to the other side of a stream, past the old cave by the waterfall, and pushed my way through the darkness until I entered a clear plain.

Many unique and beautiful Sakura trees surrounded the plain. In the center of it was a gigantic apple tree that was fully bloomed. Towards the northern end was a patch of yellow tulips, and towards the southern end was a patch of blue lilies.

I gradually walked to the apple tree and sat down next to it, leaning my back lazily against it. As I did so I removed my cell phone from my back pocket and checked my messages. As I had thought, my mom had left 10 messages. But what I didn't expect was to get a message from Sasuke.

"Hey, Sakura? You there? Your mom is worried sick about you. She's been calling everyone asking if we've seen you. She even called me. Ino made me call you since her phone died. OW! DON'T HIT ME!"

"THEN DON'T SAY I _MADE _YOU! YOU KNOW VERY WELL YOU VOLITERED!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP? Anyway, just call your mom, or call Ino. Just don't call me. OW-"

I laughed at the end. Ino was always like that. If anyone said anything that was offensive towards anyone of her friends, she was always right there to prove them wrong. Or just hit them over the head and try to knock some sense into them.

I thought about calling them back. But I knew that if I called Ino I would get an ear full. So I called Naruto. I knew he would always understand me. He's like a brother to me. I'm so grateful to have a friend like him.

I silently waited while his phone rang once… twice… 3 times… 4…

"HELLO! THIS IS UZUMAKI, NARUTO! SORRY I MISSED YOUR CALL! PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE! I'LL CALL YOU BACK A.S.A.P! BYE!"

"Hey Naruto, it's me, Sakura. You _really _have to change that message! It gives people big headaches! Anyways I'm just calling to let you know I'm all right. Don't worry about me. Tell Ino she need's to go a little bit nicer on people for me. Also, tell everyone else I'm ok. Thanks a bunch. I always know I can count on you. Love you. Bye." I hung up and stared blankly at my phone, as if it could make all my troublesome problems go away. But I knew it couldn't.

I sighed as I laid my arm on my knee and stared up and the clouds. Some times I wished my life was more like Ino's, or even Hinata's. Better yet, Sasuke's. His dad owned the hugest company in Kanoha. At least he did, before he died. Sasuke can buy what ever he wants. He doesn't have to worry about anything, he never sees his mom since she's always working at the _second _largest company, so he doesn't ever get in fights with her, his brother lives somewhere out of town. His life is perfect. At least in my eye's it is.

I felt a presence enter the plain. My head jolted in the direction I felt it in. a young women stood at the eastern end, the way I entered. It surprised me. No one ever came here, at least no one but me. So why was she here?

Her long black hair nearly reached her feet, and her rare blue eyes seemed as duel as my jade ones. She was wearing a navy blue Kimono with small flowers; I believe sakuras, outlined in a light pink, almost the color of my hair.

I stared at her for a few moments. She stared back. As I was trying to decide weather to ignore her or not she started to walk towards me. I stiffed as she drew near. When she was only a few yards away I rose up, still stiffed.

Finally she stood before me. She looked at me strait in the eyes, as if she could see inside me and see my problems just by looking in my eyes. I started to feel very uncomfortable. I didn't like this at all.

Finally she spoke, "What is your name?"

I just stared at her, unable to speak. "What is your name?"

"S-Sakura, and yours?"

"Saluki, Saki. It's nice to meet you Sakura."

"As it is to meet you, Saki."

"So what seems to be troubling you?"

I stared wide-eyed at her. How did she know something was bugging me?

"It's written all over your face."

"Oh, I see… it's just a family thing."

"Let me guess, you wish your life was different, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well…" She leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I was paralyzed by this action, "…now it is."

She smiled at me and walked away. I stared at her back as she slowly disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

Finally I snapped out of it and grabbed my cell phone, which I had dropped when she kissed my forehead. I froze. My cell phone lay still in my hand as I stared at it in disbelief. My once so unique pink cell phone, at my touch… turned to the color I had been feeling, blue...


End file.
